Cium Aku!
by karikazuka
Summary: Sakura sedang cemburu. Sakura sedang kesal. Sakura sedang marah! Dan itu karena Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke berani bersumpah ia tidak membohongi Sakura, apalagi mengkhianati gadis tercintanya itu-bahkan ia memiliki alasan! Maka dari itu, untuk menghentikan kemarahan Sakura, diperlukan satu ciuman. Ciuman manis dari Sasuke Uchiha. \SasuSaku/


**Cium Aku!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Because, We are Under the Same Sky**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SASUKE-_KUN!"_

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya sebagai ganti gerak reflek dari gendang telinganya yang hampir pecah karena suara teriakan Sakura, Si bunga musim semi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mata dan bersikap dingin, sesuai dengan _image_ wajahnya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura sedang berusaha mengembaikan napas teraturnya dengan sesekali menarik napas panjang. Beberapa titik cairan _liquid_ berada di sudut mata hijau kelerengnya, menampilkan guratan kesal dan marah.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit di ruangan berdinding tipis itu. Napas Sakura yang masih memburu mulai digantikan dengan suara bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"Katanya, kau tidak akan pergi ke acara _Hanami_ itu ..." kata Sakura dengan suara serak menahan amarah. Kerongkongannya serasa menyempit kala mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menon—"

"Apanya, masih juga mengelak!" teriak Sakura. Amarahnya bangkit lagi saat Sasuke mulai ingin membela dirinya.

Sasuke menghela napas diam-diam. Lelaki tampan itu tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan pada kekasihnya di saat seperti ini.

"Kau pergi dengannya 'kan?! Kejam sekali kau menolak pergi denganku dan malah pergi dengannya!" seru gadis itu dengan nada marah bercampur kecewa. Hatinya panas dingin tidak karuan saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Ia sungguh-sungguh! Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Sasuke pergi dengan perempuan-yang-entah-namanya-siapa-itu untuk melihat _hanami_ yang sedang dalam suasana puncaknya. Malam-malam pula.

Siapa yang tidak kesal? Ia bahkan sudah berulang kali mengajak kekasihnya yang galak, dingin bin ganteng itu untuk pergi melihat bunga cantik itu mekar di posisi puncaknya, tapi lelaki itu menolak dengan alasan buang-buang waktu.

Lelaki tampan berambut _raven_ itu menghela napas panjang. Memang sulit untuk menenangkan amarah kekasihnya ini. "Diam. Akan kujelaskan, Sakura," kata Sasuke, mencoba menahan amarah Sakura padanya.

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat, memberi tanda Sasuke untuk bicara sekarang. Ia akan dengar, sejauh mana lelaki itu bisa membela dirinya.

"Aku menolak pergi, karena aku memang tidak ingin pergi," kata Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dekat kusen jendela. "Saat malam, Hinata menelepon karena ayahnya masuk rumah sakit dan AKU sebagai sepupunya mengantarnya kemarin." Sinar matahari menyelip masuk dan memberi bayangan sempurna pada lengan dan postur tubuhnya.

Bibir Sakura masih terkatup rapat. Ia bergeming.

"Jelas, Sakura?" kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia melirik kekasihnya lewat mata kelamnya.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Sasuke agaknya kelimpungan dengan kondisi gadis itu. Tapi sebelum Sasuke berbuat apapun, Sakura sudah menerjang dengan tubuh kecilnya dan menaruh tangannya di depan dada Sasuke.

"Kau ... Tahu ... Aku ... Sangat kecewa ... Kemarin ..." kata Sakura dengan suara lirih. Tidak terdengar suara isakannya, tapi tangisannya tetap terasa jelas di baju seragam Sasuke.

Sakura gadis tertegar yang pernah Sasuke temui, lelaki itu tahu. Dan sekeras batu.

Tapi melihat gadis itu menangis dengan cara seperti ini, hanya akan membuat hatinya serasa diremas oleh rasa bersalah.

"Sakura ..."

"Akan kumaafkan jika kau menciumku selama kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan perempuan itu."

Air muka Sasuke berubah. Ia terlihat 'sedikit-tampak-kelabakan', walau tidak terlihat seutuhnya.

DEMI TUHAN, IA BELUM PERNAH MENCIUM SAKURA! Ya, walau bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah punya acara cium-mencium ...

... Jadi intinya Sakura yang selalu memulai acara, dan bersikap lebih agresif.

"Berapa lama kau menghabiskan waktu dengannya?" Kini nada suara Sakura terdengar lebih cerah di telinga Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah berhenti menangis rupanya.

"Tiga puluh menit."

**Krik**

**Blush**

"Kau mau menciumku atau mau menghamiliku?!" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya cepat dengan ekspresi kaget setengah mati dan wajah memerah. Ia bergerak menjauh saking kagetnya.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi sebagai gantinya ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sakura berdiri tegak dengan wajah angkuh dan berkata dengan nada jual mahalnya.

"Cium aku 3 menit," katanya dengan nada jual mahal andalannya. Pipinya memerah, tapi ia menyingkirkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi sisi wajahnya ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke meneguk ludah diam-diam. Sinar matahari sore ini serasa membuat Sakura yang diterpa cahaya keemasannya kelihatan lebih cantik. Lelaki itu maju.

Maju, maju maju ...

Sampai ia berdiri dalam jarak kurang dari 20 senti meter dari tubuh tegak Sakura. Lelaki itu sedikit membungkuk dan memegang pundak gadis itu pelan.

Diam-diam, Sakura berdebar juga karena adegan yang sangat romantis dan dramatis ini. Saat ia merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke di pipi kanannya, ia merasakan juga sebuah benda kenyal, basah dan hangat di pipi kirinya.

**BLUSH**

Kedua pipinya bersemu hangat. Apalagi lelaki itu benar-benar menuruti apa yang dimintanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Cium selama tiga menit.

"Sudah?"

Sakura mengangguk malu sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. Lalu guratan-guratan senyum mulai terpatri di bibirnya yang kecil dan memerah.

Sasuke membuang muka ke samping untuk mengalihkan suasana romantis ini. Tapi tangannya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sakura lembut dan sesekali mengacaknya gemas.

"Makasih," kata Sakura pelan. Ia menunduk malu dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta itu ... Memberi dan menerima

Kamu memberinya kepercayaan, dan kamu akan menerima hasil dari kepercayaan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

Sebenarnya ini fiksi pendek yang kubuat dua tahun yang lalu sebagai peringatan 1000 Savers, tapi karena hanya boleh 300 atau 500 words waktu itu, jadinya fiksi ini gak jadi ku upload :'3 saking lamanya aku sampe lupa kenapa kok bisa punya ide seperti ini wkwkwkwk #dicaplok

Anggap aja ini hadiah kecil untuk merayakan bersatunya SasuSaku yaaa~

Review nya selalu dinantikan, kuharap yang membaca fiksi ini mau menyempatkan diri memberi pendapat dan sarannya untuk karya-karyaku.

Review!

**Karikazuka**


End file.
